


Problem

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji had a problem, and it involved a certain cross-dressing young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocha11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha11/gifts).



> For Mocha11, who would not stop nagging me about the frisky picnic. :P You so owe for this, missy! I'm expecting a KazaChi fic sometime in the future, ya hear?

Souji had a problem, and it had something to do with a certain little girl living at headquarters.

It’s been over a few years since she arrived, having since then becoming a part of metaphorical family some of the guys joked they had. Of course, only the captains were aware of her true identity, and so it the joke could only be shared among the captains.

But that wasn’t really the problem he was having. No, the problem he was dealing was of a more… sensitive matter. To be more specific, he had an itch that needed to be scratched, and only this girl could scratch it.

Although, ‘girl’ was a crude word to use on Chizuru. She was a full grown woman, as he clearly noticed when she disguised up as an oiran. And since that time seeing her dressed as a oiran, Souji found himself becoming more and more aware of her physical body.

But the looks weren’t the problem either. If it only been her looks that got him hot and bothered, he would have taken care of business all by himself, end of discussion. Women never really interested him much anyway. He wasn’t necessarily a ravenous wolf or a perverted old fox, so dealing with activity downstairs had never been much of a bother for him.

He couldn’t even blame the feelings he was sure he was developing towards her, because if certain circumstances were met, he wouldn’t be experiencing this sort of problem. His hand was no longer doing the job correctly, his fantasies overtaking his dreams and his little friend just wouldn’t relax around Chizuru, no matter how much he tried to not think dirty thoughts.

In fact, the entire reason he developed this problem was that she was here, around him twenty-four seven, completely oblivious to his own troubles. She would come up to him in the middle of one of his daydreams, reaching up to touch his forehead and ask him if he’s feeling warm. Oh yes, he’d like to respond. I’m hot. Hot and bothered and turned on and why are we both still dressed?!

Ah, but yes, there was no way he could get his way. Not in headquarters, of course, but that wasn’t the main reason.

He had no idea if Chizuru felt anything for him, with her being all oblivious to him. She seemed to pay special attention to him, at least he thought so, so that counted for something, right? But did she feel the same way he did, or did she…?

Souji shook his head. He’d rather not think about it. He’ll just have to deal with it in his own way, somehow. Maybe he should consider taking up Shinpachi’s offer on going to Shimabara. He didn’t know if it would help, but it didn’t hurt to try…

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when Hajime came around the corner.

“The Vice Commander would like a word with you,” was all he said as he continued on, not even bothering to stop and say hello. Typical Hajime, but Souji did wish he would allow Souji a bit of time to come up with a smartass comment. Then again, that might be why Hajime didn’t stop, so it was no skin off Souji’s back.

Skin… The image of Chizuru’s flushed, naked skin flashed in his mind, causing him to stumble for a second. Gah, he really needed to do something about this. It was getting rather troublesome to deal with these thoughts at random times of the day. Hopefully whatever Hijikata had to tell him would get his mind away from this problem, if not temporarily.

xxxx

Damn him to his grave. Damn Hijikata and any possible offspring he might have, and then damn those possible grandchildren his possible children might have.

Souji was really tempted to swear aloud, but unfortunately, with a certain little guest following him, he stuck with just cursing in his head. Actually, that was just one of the many activities that was playing through his head, but that was besides the point.

When Hijikata had called Souji into his room, Souji half expected Hijikata to give him a new route or some other task. Instead, Hijikata ordered Souji to take Chizuru to see the cherry blossoms. And with Chizuru already there, sitting patiently near Hijikata’s desk, Souji couldn’t say no.

Well, it wasn’t the matter of not saying no, so as much it was a celebration of him having the chance of being alone with Chizuru. That followed shortly after with these violent thoughts towards Hijikata, because as soon as the two departed from headquarters, Souji found his mind constantly bombarded with perverted and tempting thoughts, each a variation of ravaging Chizuru against something, be it wood, stone, or even grass.

Chizuru kept quiet during the entire walk, looking everywhere but him, which disturbed Souji a bit. What was the deal with her? Did he make her nervous? He slowed in step to watch her for a moment, catching her briefly looking at him before, realizing that she was being watched, jerked her head in another direction, a blush clear on her face.

Did she just..? Turning back to face the road, a sinister smile began to work its way onto his lips.

So that’s how it was, huh? Hijikata, you son of a bitch.

xxxx

Souji led Chizuru down a winding path through the trees, climbing higher and higher until they found themselves alone on a grassy top, the wind blowing softly on their backs. Chizuru began to set down the blanket, using stones to keep the sheet from fluttering away, while Souji watched her closely. A few times he caught her glancing up at him before looking back down immediately afterward, once even shaking her head, although she tried to cover the movement with shaking her bangs from getting into her eyes.

Perhaps sensing she was being watched, Chizuru looked up at Souji, her honest eyes curious, completely free of the lustful desire surging in Souji’s own heart.

“Chizuru-chan, are you having dirty thoughts?

He moved in, slowly, watching her face the entire way. Her brown eyes went wide, unfocused, looking at everything around him. A smile tugging on his lips, he quickly crossed the gap in one fell swoop. She gasped against him, her hands finding their way to his chest to stabilize herself. Taking his chance, he captured her hands before invading her mouth with his tongue.

Exploring every inch of her mouth, he managed to draw out an uncharacteristically loud moan from the petite girl as she suddenly went limp. Dragging her towards him, Souji then released her hands to hold her up, pressing the girl up against his body.

Now practically devouring her, Souji felt Chizuru squirm a bit, causing him to grin against her mouth. She felt him grin, not fully registering what was going on. Her heart was pounding, and she was beginning to feel light headed, yet she felt this intense feeling of … joy? Happiness? It didn’t seem like any of those things, as something was burning not only in her chest and her belly, but… below.

Realization suddenly hitting her, Chizuru’s eyes popped open, her hands pushing out in a desperate attempt to push Souji away. Her hands finally meeting his shoulders, she tried to shove him away, wanting to remind him where they were, who they were, when he released her mouth, pulling slowly away.

It was then, upon meeting his bright green eyes, that the small fire in her belly intensified, heat rushing to every corner of her body. His gaze was… intense, to say the least. It was like the air around him was electrified, the lust practically rolling off in waves towards her.

She didn’t know what to do at this point. She had never, not even in her wildest fantasies, imagined being in a situation like this, especially not with a certain first division captain of the Shinsengumi.

Swallowing the large lump that had formed in her throat, Chizuru said, “We… we should probably be getting back to headquarters.”

“So soon? We just got here,” he asked, arching an eyebrow. Chizuru nearly croaked right then and there; his voice was so erogenous that it literally sent shivers down her spine, straight to her groin. Eyes focusing everywhere but his face, she mumbled a quick reply under her breath.

Leaning forward, Souji cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. “Oooh? What was that?”

When she didn’t respond immediately, Souji moved closer, once again pulling her closer to him. She yelped, struggling for a bit before he leaned down and began to nibble on her ear lobe. Suddenly, all resistance stopped as she let out a light groan, which in turn caused him to smirk wider, now moving down to her neck and placing open mouthed kisses on her collarbone.

“Okita-san, please,” she whimpered, “w-we can’t—someone will see us…”

A shiver ran down her spine as he smiled against her neck darkly. “This place doesn’t get many visitors period. We’re fine here.”

“Bu-but Hijikata-san…” was all she managed to slur before Souji pulled back up to look at her, his green eyes glazed a bit, a frown on his lips. He then snorted, smirking ruefully.

“Do you think I care about what he thinks?” Souji bent down a bit, his eyes flickering to her lips then back to her eyes. “Besides, I don’t want to hear his name right now.” He took her lips, gently sucking the bottom lip before stroking it with his tongue.

“Next time, I want you to moan my name.”

“I-I don’t moan…” was all she could mumble out before he clamped down on her mouth, his tongue dancing devilishly around her own tongue, while his hands hugged her close to his body, her own racing heart matching his.

She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her mouth, yet it was muffled. When Souji finally released her mouth, only to move to her neck again, she finally released a loud cry, moaning out, “Okita-san…”

Souji suddenly stiffened, once again frowning.  Chizuru fought off the blush that was rushing to her cheek. What did she do this time?! “No, something’s wrong,” he mumbled against her neck, moving back to look at her.

“W-what?” She blinked, her mind in a tailspin of sensation and confusion. All this teasing and stopping was throwing her body into a frenzy, both demanding to end the suffering and for him to just take her here and now.

He grinned down at her. “Too formal. Call me, ‘Souji.’”

“Wh-wh-what?!” Chizuru could only gap like a fish, desperately trying to form a respond, no, understand what she had just heard, when he kissed her again, this time tenderly, before touching his forehead to hers.

“Call me by my name, if only for this one time, okay?” he repeated, smiling at her. He removed one hand from her waist and took her hand into his, tracing a pattern onto her palm. “Say my name the next time you feel the need to scream.”

Dipping his head down, he kissed her throat, then her chin before moving back down to her collarbone, this time with teeth gently glazing her sensitive skin. She groaned, squirming underneath him as he nibbled along her neckline.

One particular squirm ended with her hips, unintentionally grinding against his groin, causing his breath to hitch. Growling, he released her hand and grasped her shoulders with both hands, shoving her down onto the blanket.

When Chizuru’s back hit the fabric, she uttered a little scream before she was quickly silenced with Souji’s tongue. His hands began to move up and down her form, tracing her waist, bound bosom, and then finally, her crotch.

The burning sensation inside her grew. She couldn’t stop the squirming, but the more she squirmed, the more her hips slammed into Souji’s groin. One particular slap of hips caused her to realize, too late, that she had hit something hard, yet she knew there shouldn’t be something hard there to begin with.

Yes, it was too late for Chizuru, as that was the final straw for Souji, who’s hand roughly slipped down through her clothes to cup her crotch. Chizuru gasped, completely shocked by the touch, all the while Souji began to trace circles around her clitoris.

The squirming soon turned to thrusting, rocking desperately against Souji’s hand as Chizuru grasped his broad shoulders and held on for dear life. Souji slid his fingers inside her cavity, smirking as she groaned and gasped loudly in his ear.

“Okita-san,” she groaned, and then he stopped, sighing, despite his dick practically wanting to jump out and take her now.

“Souji,” he emphasized. “I told you to call me, ‘Souji.’”

“S-so—” He could tell she was gonna end his name with an honorific, so he stopped her dead in her tracks by diving his fingers back inside her, tearing a cry from her. “SOUJI!”

“Much better,” he purred, licking her ear. “Now say my name again.” He began to move his hand inside her, starting with one finger before adding digits with each pump of his hand. And with each pump, she uttered a little cry, none of them sounding like his name, but he’d soon change that.

When his hand was finally completely inside her, he formed a fist, pumping harder. However, her pants were proving to be a hindrance, so, quickly, with a hand once used to kill, he loosened the tie and moved her pants down to her knees.

Chizuru, in turn, shivered the moment the fabric left her crotch. Panting loudly, she squirmed against his wrist, lost completely to sensations she never experienced before. All she could do was pump in response to his hand’s movement, and even then, her inexperienced body couldn’t quite keep up, shaking too much with the combination of the chill and the heat in her womb.

Souji himself was having difficulty, heat intensifying in his crotch, his body completely aroused. He, too, admittedly was inexperienced. Biting his lower lip, he found he could no longer take it. Pulling his hand out from inside, leaving an exhausted Chizuru gasping and panting beneath him, Souji then wrestled with his own clothes.

He only managed to get his garments half way off, but it was fine. He ignored the cold breeze that rushed past him, only forward and on top of Chizuru, carefully angling himself. Pausing, rational thought finally crept into his mind, and he found himself looking up, directly into Chizuru’s eyes. One word was all she gave him.

“Please.”

That was all it took. Surging inside her, he clamped down on her mouth, her scream halted by his tongue once again. He stilled, waiting for Chizuru to settle. When she finally began to move, wrapping her arms around his neck, too terrified to utter any more words, he began to move, first rocking against her.

She responded clumsily, causing their hips to rub awkwardly against each other. Souji couldn’t help the laugh; Chizuru giggled nervously herself, her face a bright shade of scarlet.

Soon, though, the two became more confident. The rocking escalated into full on slapping of bare skin, and Souji quickly realized he was reaching his limit. Reaching between their bodies, he inserted one finger, then two, before moving. Chizuru’s movement soon became frantic along with his, a strange form of pressure building deep within.

She came before he did, thankfully. Breaking the kissing, she cried out his name, his given name, without any honorifics, before slumping down onto the blanket, gasping for breath. He came shortly thereafter, pulling her close and trembling as he released inside her, stars overtaking his field of vision.

Exhaustion soon overtook him, and there he laid on Chizuru’s chest, finding her heart beat strangely soothing. Just then, before he could drift off to sleep, he felt a hand brush against his brow, a tender voice speaking,

“Okita-san, we really should be getting back now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second smut fic, so obviously it has errors. Hopefully I can improve later on.


End file.
